


The Crimson Widow

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Character Arc, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Red Room (Marvel), What Have I Done, but give it a chance?, idk what to even tag here, im sorry, is this really bad, possiblity black widow movie concept, pov yelena, yelena finds out the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Yelena Belova, surrounded by truths and lies decides to be what she wants. Not what HYDRA wants her to be. Not the “new Black Widow”. She is a Widow, she is the Crimson Widow.





	The Crimson Widow

Yelena’s blonde hair that was usually hung loose was fixated into a loose bun. She leaned forward in her seat, fingernails, or whatever was left of them digging into the cushioned surface. She heaved a breath, closing her eyes and opened them only to be met with her reflection looking back at her. 

What exactly was she?

_ Who exactly was she? _

The Winter Soldier was HYDRA’s greatest asset, and the Black Widow was The Red Room’s. HYDRA turned to a more powerful weapon after the Soldier went rogue, only to team up with, she mentally spat, The Avengers. The Widow was a whole different story. She betrayed the motherland, for the  _ American _ government system. 

She remembered spitting at the former Russian, “You don’t deserve to be a widow! Traitor!” She lunged towards the Black Widow who easily dodged her feeble attempt cooly replying, “You know what I was. I was the Red Room’s greatest asset. Each assignment they tasked me with, I was the first one done with it. By the end of the same day, I finished the assignment to show my loyalty. The things I had done in the name of the motherland. You know of my dedication, you try to mirror it.”

Yelena hissed, “So then why did you leave? The Red Room gave you a home. They turned you into what you are today.” She mocked, “The famous Black Widow!” Natasha had only smirked, firing from her stingers that she had missed just by mere inches. “Why do you think I went against it all?” She gave the younger female a look,  _ “A widow always knows. _ ”

Yelena froze, taking the opportunity where Natasha wasn’t shooting at her, to process what she was implying.  _ A widow always knows. _ She had found it odd that anytime she had questioned why exactly she was to replace the Black Widow, she was given the same answer. That she betrayed them. She didn’t stop to think that with the Black Widow’s cleverness, cunningness, and intelligence, perhaps, there was a reason why she left? 

Natasha noticed the effect that her words were giving and she spoke, “Following this, it’s not the right thing to do. Don’t believe me? Why do you think they made you forget your family? Why did they make you abandon your childhood name Маленький цветок?” 

At the mention of her childhood name Yelena snapped. She hissed throwing a blade that Natasha swiftly dodged, “Don’t call me that.” 

Natasha pressed on, “Why do you think some memories are hard to remember? As if there are missing pieces? They wipe away the memories that make us feel emotions, that make us human.” 

Yelena was hit with a memory that had always ended in a blackout, and no matter how hard she attempted to finish the memory, she just couldn’t do it. It always began with her in a large house running around with two older males. She was chasing them, and in a rash decision to jump one of them, fell to the ground, scraping her knee. 

Then she started crying as blood trickled down her knee. An older woman who appeared to be in her thirties or early forties scooped her up speaking in a heavy Russian accent, “Вы должны быть осторожны, Елена.” Younger-Yelena would nod her head as her mother wiped the tears trailing down the soft cream-colored flesh speaking with a hint of a smile, “В следующий раз запустите мальчиков в гараж. Они не могут убежать от них.” Her mother began to say something but Yelena could never remember. 

She gasped accusing Natasha, “What did you do?” Natasha simply replied, “I didn’t do anything. I’m showing you what you’re missing. What HYDRA is taking away from you.” Yelena shook her head, speaking too confidently, trying to convince Natasha, trying to convince herself, “It’s not true! HYDRA, Alexei cares about me!” Her voice was frantic, begging Natasha to tell her that HYDRA really did care about her. 

Natasha tilted her head, “If Alexei really cared about you he would answer all your questions. He wouldn’t make you do all this. There has to be a reason, he craves to make a new Black Widow. There’s a reason he’s telling you to trust no one but himself. Because of his lies.” Yelena shook her head refusing to believe what Natasha was saying, despite the evident truth right in front of her. 

Natasha simply spoke, “Don’t believe me? Then ask him yourself.” She jumped onto a ledge, “You’ll know where to find me.” And with that, she left. 

Yelena remained still, brain processing what Natasha had said. Was she right? She might be a good liar, one of the best, but not even a Widow can lie that good. Her head felt dizzy. She needed the truth. Right here, right now. 

Before she was ever so loyal to Russia, and HYDRA. To Alexei. But now, after all this, she wasn’t sure who she could trust. 

And that’s how Alexei found her, her body still and her eyes vacant and blank. She tuned out all the sounds, drowning in nothing but her silence. Someone was talking to her, asking her something but she didn’t care. The only thing she needed was the truth and nothing but the truth. 

She asked, “Alexei, do you care for me?” All the fuzzy sounds became real and all the spinning furniture stilled as she heard a strained voice reply, “Yes, yes I do.” She would have believed him. She wanted to believe him. Except she knew that tone of voice, too well. 

That was the same tone of voice when he promised Lena that he would deploy his forces for her. He never did. That was the same tone of voice when he promised the Headmistress of the Red Room that he would take good care of her. He hadn’t. 

He had lied. 

If he could easily lie about that, what else had he been lying to her about?

Then she heard the words slip out of Alexei’s mouth, and if it weren’t for the serum that had given her advanced senses she would have missed it. “Wipe her.” Yelena felt her body grow rigid. Wipe her  _ memories _ ? She didn’t think, didn’t hesitate in killing all of them, including Alexei, and then taking off. She never once looked back. 

Coming back onto reality, her eyes opened once again, blinking twice to adjust to the light as she gazed intently at herself, as if boring into her soul, analyzing herself. 

Who was she?

That was an easy question, she was Yelena Belenova. 

Nothing could change that. Not the Red Room, not HYDRA. They had tried to assign her a new name, a name that would have marked the birth of the second Black Widow but she refused to accept it. She even changed the name on her personal file. She wasn’t Natasha, or Natalia, or Lina or anyone else. She was the one and the only Yelena Belenova. Period. 

  
  


_ But what exactly was she? _

That was a tough question. A question that required a lot of thought. And for Yelena who liked things down quickly and without delay groaned as her brain couldn’t process thoughts as quickly as she would have liked it too. 

A memory surfaced, she was sitting in the same suit she was in now, facing Alexei. He had an expression of disappointment on his features chiding as if she were a child, “You make a formidable warrior. But you need to be better. You need to stop and think. Just what am I doing? Will this work? You like to run and shoot blindly, without knowing just who exactly you could be shooting. Understand?”

Yelena growled at the memory of Alexei. For the first time, he found truth in his words. She needed to stop running into a battle and shoot blindly. She needed to know who was behind that gun. She needed to know who her allies were, and who her enemies were. 

The thing was right now those lines were blurry, and she couldn’t quite decipher who belonged where. 

_ You need to stop and think. _

Yelena inhaled a breath, and exhaled not too long. She was a student at the Red Room. She was an agent to HYDRA. She was molded, sculpted and shaped to be something that they wanted her to be. 

She was a Widow. That was for sure. The Red Room had made her one. 

But not the Black Widow. Not today, not ever. 

Black represents utter perfection. The color of camouflaging into backgrounds, being able to play their part perfectly, but not too perfect to raise suspicion. To be diligent and knowing. Black was the color of a warrior, who knew where their heart lay. And trusted their instincts. 

The next important color to a Widow would be of their marks. A deep, blood red. To honor and to serve as a remembrance to the people she had killed. Like the Black Widow, she would find herself and make things right. 

She wasn’t simply a Widow, but she was her own type of one. She wasn’t going to be what the world had painted her to be, instead, she would be what she wanted to be.

  
  


The Crimson Widow. 

  
  
  



End file.
